Si prés
by ptit lu
Summary: Un gala de charité, une dance, un amour...


Toute l'équipe étaient réunies dans les jardins du gouverneur, pour le premier bal d'Halloween organisé par la ville. Tout le gratin de Hawaï était présent, il était donc tout naturel que l'équipe de choc qui avait réduit de moitié la criminalité sur l'île soit également présente. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas obligé de se déguiser, mais une tenue correcte était exigée, néanmoins Danny qui avait la chasse aux bonbons plus tôt dans la journée avec Grace, avait laissé sa cape de super héros au dessus de son smoking blanc ce qui lui donnait un style sobre mais très élégant.

Steven était venu accompagné de Catherine, Danny avait demandé à Gabby de venir l'aidé à passer ses heures de mondanités, Kono était venu avec Charlie et Chin Ho avait trouvé le courage de demander à Malia de venir avec lui, et contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, Kono accueilli la jeune femme avec bonheur et chaleur, cela faisait trop longtemps que son cousin était triste, alors si Malia pouvait lui redonner la joie de vivre elle l'acceptai avec grand plaisir.

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement, le 5,0 qui avait une table pour eux seuls située dans un recoin du jardin, avaient du faire les yeux doux aux gratins de la société Hawaïenne qui se flattait de financer une brigade aux combien réactives, mais à présent la petite famille qu'ils étaient passées une agréable soirée entres eux, chacun dansant avec tout le monde, rigolant aux blagues...

Néammoins, Steve et Danny se lançaient des regards plus fréquemment et plus appuyés que d'habitude, il est vrai que les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de moments pour eux deux, comme ils aimaient en avoir, ces derniers temps, entres les enquêtes et leurs histoires de cœurs, le temps avait filé à une vitesse affolante les menant à ce soir, où le manque de l'autre se faisait quasiment insoutenable. Les deux hommes ne se souciaient pas du fait que leurs besoins quasi permanents de contacts pouvait passer pour une relation amoureuse aux yeux des autres, eux vivaient très bien comme cela, et leurs entourages ne leurs posaient pas de question.

Alors que Chin Ho avaient ouvert le sujet de la prochaine destination de vacances de chacun, le gouverneur leur ayant gracieusement offert deux semaines de repos à la fin du mois, ils furent interrompu par le maître de soirée qui fit une annonce au micro.

- Et maintenant, je vais demandé à ces messieurs d'inviter une dame ou une demoiselle dont il n'est pas le cavalier à danser la valse du Roi et de la Reine.

Cette annonce fut ponctué d'applaudissement poli, et tout de suite de nouveau couple se formèrent, Catherine fut invité par le gouverneur lui-même, Gabby fut demandé par un riche industriel, quand à Chin Ho et Charlie ils se contentèrent de changer de cavalières aux grand bonheur de ces dames. Seuls, Steve et Danny restèrent à tables, chacun regardant les danseurs évoluaient sur la piste, mais savourant le bonheur de sentir son coéquipier à côté de lui, seuls, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais Steve ne put s'empêcher de réagir et de regarder son partenaire quand les premières paroles de la chanson résonnèrent.

_Seuls toi et moi on ne voit plus personne  
>La musique plane et donne du blues au cœur<br>Si près tous les deux serré dans tes bras  
>Si près pour la première fois<br>J'oublie mes rêves je ne peux plus y croire  
>Je leur dis au revoir<br>Et je suis là  
>Si près j'attendais d'être près de toi pourtant je savais déjà<br>Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras  
>Si près <em>

Steve ne put s'empêché de penser à sa propre histoire avec Danny, il est vrai que tout ses plans et rêves avaient changé depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune homme. Il pensait revenir sur son île dans le seul but d'arrêter le meurtrier de son père, puis repartir chez les SEAL. Mais il avait rencontré cet homme, leurs rencontres avait été plus qu'explosive, mais il était devenu son second, son ami, son confident. Danny lui avait offert une famille et une fille en la personne de Grace, pour rien au monde Steve ne voudrait changé sa vie. Prit d'une subite envie, le militaire se leva, fit face à son ami et lui tendit la main dans une invitation silencieuse à danser.

_Si fort j'ai rêvé mais je ne rêve plus  
>Alors je ne crois plus en ce prince inconnu<br>Encore sers-moi jamais je n'aurais cru  
>L'amour un jour<br>Si près _

Danny battait doucement la mesure, un sourire que Steve aurait qualifié d'idiot au visage, mais le jeune homme se sentait heureux. Il avait passé une excellente après midi à faire la chasse aux bonbons avec sa fille, et maintenant il passait une soirée plus qu'agréable avec sa famille. Mais Danny ne nierai pas que la présence du brun à ses côtés n'y était pas pour quelque chose, tout lui semblait bien plus clair, simple quand il était à ses côtés. Steve était devenu un élément essentiel à sa vie, et pour la première fois de sa vie ce fait ne fit pas peur au blond. Une sorte de magie s'était répandu entre eux deux dès le début de la chanson, c'est pourquoi il ne refusa pas quand celui ci l'invita à danser. Ils prirent place sur la piste de danse sans se préoccuper des regards que leurs couples provoqués. Ils évoluaient avec aisance, se laissant guider par la musique qui semblait émaner d'eux mêmes, les yeux dans les yeux, calant leurs respirations sans même le réaliser. Ce soir serai leurs soirée, ils en étaient sur, ils ignoraient seulement comment elle se finirai.

_Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir  
>Si je te perdais ce soir<em>

Tu es si près de m'aimer de forcer le destin  
>Jamais n'abandonne tes rêves en chemin<br>Aimer comme personne d'un amour sans fin  
>Si près<br>Si près  
>Et pourtant si loin<p>

La musique se finissait mais ils ne voulaient pas se quitter, ils étaient si bien ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, respirant le souffle de l'autre. Oui, ils voulaient rester comme cela pour toujours. Ils en étaient sur maintenant, si ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre, alors ils devaient rester ensemble tout le temps.

Pendant que les dernières notes de musiques résonnèrent dans la nuit noire mais claire de Hawaii, les deux hommes unirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser ô combien attendu et ô combien savourer. Ils entendirent des réactions diversifiées de leurs entourages, mais les deux policiers n'en avaient cure, après s'être relâchés à contre cœur, les deux hommes quittèrent sans un regard en arrière la fête, peu importe la conséquence de leur nouvelle relation sur leur vie ou même sur leurs carrières, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient croire en leurs amour et en leur famille.


End file.
